Goin' Down In Flames
by InsaneFuzieBunny
Summary: Malik is being abused by Marik and is slipping into depression. In his depression he decides he isn't needed anymore.........please R+R. This is my first song fic so please be nice.....


IFB: Time for me to try something new!  
  
RFB:You know what that means.......  
  
IFB: NEW FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
RFB:I thought so....  
  
IFB: This is my first angst sonfic...so be nice.....now RFB do the disclaimer!  
  
RFB: -sighs- IFB does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If she did there would be mass death by her ray gun and---  
  
IFB: Eh heh heh heh...you can stop now!  
  
RFB: But I forgot to tell them about the-  
  
IFB: ON WITH THE FIC!!! Oh and they might be OOC so if you don't like don't read!!!!  
  
~*song lyrics*~ 'Thought'  
  
I dedicate this fic to Shadow-Specter...without her I wouldn't have written this.....  
  
~*Don't tell me what to think  
  
'Cuz I don't care this time  
  
Don't tell me what to believe  
  
'Cuz you won't be there *~  
  
"YOU WORTHLESS WHORE!!!!" Marik screamed at Malik. "YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BITCH!!" He kicked him in the stomach. Malik could feel the bile rising in his throat. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Seeing his light cower only made him angrier. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO BE SO WEAK HUH!?!?!?!WHY!" He kicked him again and sent Malik tumbling to the floor clutching his stomach.  
  
~*To catch me when I fall  
  
But you'll need me when I'm not here at all  
  
Miss me when I'm gone..........again..*~  
  
He continued to kick Malik in the same spot over again, opening old scars from the past. Malik trired to protect his midsection but couldn't. 'Why does he do this to me? I try my best-' His thought were interrupted by Marik slapping across the face. "WHY THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?!?! ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTION!!!!" Malik wimpered. "Wh-wha-what question?" "Wh- wha-what question?" Marik mocked. "NOT ONLY ARE YOU USELESS YOU'RE APPARENTLY DEAF!!!!!!" Maik left the room for a moment. 'Oh no! That means he's going to get the whip!'  
  
~*I'm goin' down in flames  
  
I'm fallin' into this...again..  
  
I'm goin' down in flames  
  
I'm fallin' into this...again..*~  
  
Marik came back a few moments later with the whip. "I'll teach you not to listen to me!!" He carcked the whip over Malik's arms, causing it to open and bleed. Still Malik said nothing. He brought the whip down again this time on his chest only he brought up his arms to protect it. "Oh yeah?" Marik bent down and grabbed Malik's now bleeding arm, and dragged him into the basement. He chained him to the wall. "P-please Marik. I didn't do anything." Maik ignored him and whipped his chest drawing a new line of blood. Malik cried out in pain. "Oh I'm sorry did that hurt?" He said in mock concern. He saw the pained look on Malik's face. "Good."  
  
He brought the whip down again. And again. And again. Until his chest was covered with blood. After what seemed like an eternity he finally stopped. Marik unchained Malik from the wall and watched him slump to the floor in a bloody heap. "Weakling......" Marik walked back upstairs like nothing had happened.  
  
~*Don't tell me how life is  
  
'Cuz I don't really wanna know*~  
  
'Why me? WHY?!?!?!' He already knew why. It was the way his life was. His horrible stinking life. He got up slowly and staggered upsatirs to the bathroom. Malik turned on the shower, got undressed and got in. He winced in pain when the water hit his chest and washed off the blood.  
  
~*Don't tell me how this games ends  
  
'Cuz we'll just see how it goes*~  
  
"RA WHY DOES HE DO THIS!?!?!?!?!?!" He shouted to no one. He turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He reached over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out a roll of bandages. 'How am I gonna tell the people at school?' He wrapped the bandages around his chest and winced again. He sighed and slumped onto the floor. He leaned his head on the cabinet door. "Why? No one cares if I live anymore....."  
  
~*Catch me when I fall  
  
Or you'll need me when I'm not here at all  
  
Miss me when I'm gone again*~  
  
He got out the blade from the cabinet. He was just about to cut his wrist when he heard someone banging on the door. "MALIK!!! ARE YOU STLL IN THERE!?!?! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL SO GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND GET DRESSED!!!!!!!!" Malik sighed and put the bade back into the cabinet. "I'll see you later..." He whispered to the blade. He got up and opened the door. "About time." Marik shoved his school uniform into Malik's hand. "Get dressed." Malik sighed and pulled on his school clothes. "Go." He grabbed his school books and left the hell hole he called home.  
  
~*I'm goin' down in flames  
  
I'm fallin' into this...again..  
  
I'm goin' down in flames  
  
I'm fallin' into this...again*~  
  
Malik had arrived at school with exactly 5 minutes to spare. "Hey Malik! What's up?" 'More beatings by Marik' Was what he wanted to say but he knew if he said that Marik would kill him. "Nothing much Yugi." Yugi cocked and eyebrow. "What happened to your arm?" 'SHIT! He noticed....' "I accidentally cut it when I was making dinner yesterday." "That's one nast cut. Are you gonna be ok?" "Yeah I'm fine." The bell rang. "Guess I better get going. Goodbye Malik." "Goodbye Yugi." 'Goodbye forever....'  
  
~*Now all the way down here I'm falling all the way  
  
All the way down here I'm falling a again now  
  
I'm falling down, I'm falling down, I'm falling down*~  
  
During class he never knew it was possible to feel that depressed. In fact he was so depressed that his teacher sent him to the nurse. "Young man what HAVE you been doing?" The nurse examined the cut on his arm. "This is pretty deep." "I accidentally cut it while cooking." "That's some mean cooking." She wrapped it up in fresh badages. "Now I'm sending you to the counselor." Malik paniced. "What? What for?" "I may not be an expert but I can tell when someone is majorly depressed young man." He just stood there staring at her."What are you waiting for? Go." Malik walked numbly out of the nurse's office."Great...." He walked slowly dragging his feet to the infamous consoler's office. "Fun...wonder what Marik's gonna do to me now...." He grabbed the doorknob and waled inside.  
  
~*I'm goin' down in flames  
  
I'm fallin' into this...again..  
  
I'm goin' down in flames  
  
I'm fallin' into this...again..*~  
  
After a futile 2 hours in the office he was sent home. "No! You can't send me home!!!!" The counsoler cocked his head. "Is there something you don't like at home?" Shit. He slipped up. "Umm....no, I mean school isn't over yet and I need my make-up work." He raised his eyesbrows. "You don't want to go home becuase you have make-up work to do?" "Yes." "Alright...you may go back to class." 'Whew.......'  
  
Malik came back to class and discovered they were reading out of the book. "Are you ok Marik?" Ryou immidiatly asked when he sat down. "Yeah I'm fine." Malik ignored all commets that were made after that and sunk back into his a little place in his mind called depression. The bell rang about an hour later signaling the end of school. Malik looked up at the bell and whished that it never did that. He sighed. Another sad day in hell. Or not. He stood up and grabbed his books. "Bye everyone." "Bye Malik!! See ya tomorrow!" Tomororw. Tomorrow was something that wasn't going to come for him.  
  
He got back to his place quickly and dropped his books onto the couch. He had spent the remaider of his class time writing up a goodbye letter. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. "Blades are so old. Let's try something new." He walked into the bathroom with the knife in hand. He closed the door behind him and locked it. A second later he heard the front door open and close followed immidiatly by a yell. "Great." He looked in the mirror. "It's now or never." "MALIK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WHERE ARE YOU!!! DON'T THINK YOU CAN HIDE FROM ME!!!!!!!" Malik turned around. "Yes I can." He stabbed the knife through his heart.  
  
~*Now all the way down here I'm falling all the way  
  
All the way down here a again now  
  
I'm falling down*~  
  
IFB:Whoah........I have never written anything like that before.  
  
RFB: My hikari wrote that? Whoah...  
  
Malik: Man that looked like it hurt.....wait a minute....  
  
Marik: R+R...  
  
IFB: -sniff- Poor Malik.....sorry I had to make Marik the villain............ 


End file.
